


Lonely Hearts

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy Valentine Story, F/M, Lonely Reader, Sweet Sam, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Valentine's day was always hard for you. As a hunter you knew a relationship would be very unlikely, so you spent each Valentine's day sad and alone. That is until Sam shows up, letting you know you weren't the only one to feel that way.





	

Today was a day you normally dreaded. Valentine's day, or as Dean liked to call it unattached drifter's Christmas. For you, it was just another day reminding you that you were alone, and you always would be. While Dean would go out, finding some easy target, you usually stayed home, drowning your sorrows in ice cream and whiskey. 

There had been a time you would join Dean, hoping that you would your own man to head home with for the night. And occasionally there had been, but just for the night. Never anything more. How could there be with your type of life.

It had been about three years ago you had gotten tired of the whole thing. Of dressing up, getting your hopes up just to have them dashed once again. It wasn't worth it, and lately it just reminded you how alone you truly felt. Sure, you had Sam and Dean. The two best friends a girl could ask for. Sam was always there for you, giving you a shoulder to cry on, or a book to read. Dean was a little more standoffish, but still always there for you. 

Yet, today you didn't want any of that. It was hard, seeing all the commercials for Valentine's day, all of your old friends sharing their plans for celebrating with their loved one. Knowing that would never happen for you. That's why today, you planned to lock yourself in your room, refusing to come out until the day was over. 

"Y/N?" Dean asked, knocking gently on your door as you sat there on your bed, your legs drawn up to your chest. You were dressed in a pair of sweat pants, and a t-shirt, your hair in a messy bun. Your laptop was ready for a movie, and you had a bowl of popcorn beside you. 

"Hey." He said softly, sitting down next to you on your bed. He was already dressed to go out for the night, in his dark wash jeans and the green and gray plaid that made his eyes pop. "Why don't you go out on Valentine's with me anymore? You know it's always a fun night." 

"I just can't Dean. It's not really fun for me anymore. But you go have fun." You told him, wishing you could. Wishing that you could go and forget your depressing thoughts.

"Y/N, it was fun having you be my wing man. We always did good. I would find someone, and so would you. Please?" He begged, but you couldn't. You didn't want to go watch all the women falling over him, while you sat there with a drink in your hand.

Patting him on the shoulder, you shook your head. "No thanks. Good luck though." 

Sighing, he stood up. "Well, if you change your mind, have Sam drive you up." He suggested, before shutting your door quietly behind him.

Turning on your laptop, you started a movie, but your mind really wasn't on it. As it played again, you felt the heaviness settle deep in your chest, the tears threatening to fall. It was hard, knowing how much you sucked at living. Sure you saved people, but that was it. You were stuck in a rut, and you weren't sure you would ever get out of it. There was no way you could have a normal relationship, and it always seemed like it hit twice as hard on Valentine's day. 

Letting the tears fall, you pulled your pillow tight to your chest, hating this holiday. Hating how empty and alone it made you feel. Like you failed at living because you hadn't found that certain someone to spend it with. So lost in your tears, you didn't hear the door open, but you did feel the bed dip as someone sat down next to you. 

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Sam asked gently, his hand on your shoulder as he looked you over to make sure you were okay.

"It's nothing. Go away." You told him, not wanting him to see you like this. That's why you always stayed in your room on days like today, so nobody could see you breaking.

You heard him sigh, but he didn't go away. "Y/N, it's not nothing. Now talk to me."

"I just...hate Valentine's day, and how it makes me feel." You admitted, sitting up and wrapping your arms around your knees once again. "It just makes me feel so alone, so hopeless. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it."

"It's not stupid." He assured you. "I hate Valentine's day too. It's so much stress on everyone, especially those that aren't in a relationship."

Sniffling, you looked up into Sam's kind eyes, feeling a little bit better than someone was feeling the same. "It's just, our lives don't leave much room for relationships. I know that. But there are days when I want that more than anything. Which makes days like today even harder."

"What would you say if I told you it was possible?" Sam asked you quietly, his eyes searching your face.

"A relationship? Yeah right Sam. Thanks for trying to help, but I know it's just a dream. I should be more like Dean, living in the moment." You argued, surprised when Sam grasped your hand.

"Y/N, it is possible. Because I have feelings for you, I've just never been brave enough to share them before. I never thought you wanted a relationship. I thought you liked the one night stands like Dean did." He told you, and you could tell he was nervous.

"Sam, you aren't just saying this to make me feel better, are you?" You asked him, hope blooming in your chest. 

Shaking his head, he held his arms out, and you gladly slid into them, feeling like you belonged there. Surprised that it hadn't taken all those nights at a bar to find the man you could love. He had been there the entire time, and you hadn't even realized. "Y/N, of course not. I've liked you for a long time, and I think I've fallen in love with you years ago."

"Sam, I'm not sure I can say those words right away. This is all so much, so fast. But I do care for you. So much." You told him, pressing your cheek to his chest.

"That's a good start for me. Now what do you say we spend Valentine's together. Nothing fancy, but you already have a movie going, and I have ice cream." He told you, making your eyes light up. Feeling much better, you couldn't believe how much better this Valentine's day was than you expected.


End file.
